The present invention relates to a novel hexafluoropropylene oxide (hereinafter referred to as "HFPO") oligoether derivative and a process for manufacture the same.
Perfluoroalkenes having a vinyl group (--CH.dbd.CH.sub.2) at one end of the molecular chain, such as HFPO oligoether-group-containing ethylenes represented by the following general formula (3) are known in the art. (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,267) ##STR2## [wherein k is an integer of 2-5.]
These fluorinated compounds, which are copolymerizable to give bi- or ter-copolymers with fluoroolefins, such as tetrafluoroethylene(TFE) and perfluoroalkylvinylethers, are useful synthetic intermediates for a variety of compounds. In particular, hybrid silicone compounds obtained by hydrosilylation of these compounds are known to be extremely useful in that not only do they exhibit excellent heat resistance and low temperature characteristics, but also they are water repellent and oil repellent, and have high stain resistance and a low surface energy.
However, these fluorinated compounds, such as HFPO-oligoether-group-containing ethylenes suffer from their low reactivity and, thus have remained unsatisfactory synthetic intermediates.